Birds
by xXxSAMxXx
Summary: BIRDS? This has nothing to do with those winged demons! Anyways- This is just a simple PWP, and certainly not suitable for children. Contains an awesome amount of bad things! Woo! Go bad things!  ... Just read it, kaay?


Okay, this is my first Fan fiction! And sadly, it's a pwp… (I'm pathetic. T.T) Viewer discretion is advised, and all that good stuff. I don't own Soul Eater.

**Birds**

* * *

><p><strong>~Crona's PoV~<strong>

I ran down the streets of Death City, racing past strangers shooting me irritated glances. I couldn't care less of what they thought at the moment, I could only focus on where I needed to go.

As my feet hit the pavement, my heart pounded inside my chest. Before I knew it, I reached Maka's house.

"Maka! Please let me in! Maka!"

I pounded on the door and screamed my lungs out. Hot tears were rolling down my face as I waited for her to open the door and bring me to safety.

She never came.

I continued to beat my hands on the door until they were bruised, then I decided to let myself in. I rushed in, slammed the door, and locked it. As I sprinted to each window, securing them as I went, I heard a loud commotion outside, like bricks being shattered.

'Shit, he's gotta be close…'

After double checking the bedroom, it seemed safe enough, so I turned off the lights and hunkered down into a nice dark Corner.

Seconds passed, but it felt like hours. Then I heard a faint footstep. Then another. And another. I lifted my head from my knees and opened my eyes. The only light came from the window. The window…

Who's to say that a window will stop a reaper?

Maybe if I could remain completely quiet, he won't find me. I really don't know how to deal with this…

Another footstep. And another. Only this time… it sounded much closer.

**~3rd**** Person~**

* * *

><p>Demonic golden eyes peered through the window of Maka's house. The Shinigami found his prey, licking his lips in anticipation of how delicious the young creature's blood would taste. Crona sat in silence, trying to avoid the inevitable. Kid raised his fist, then sent it smashing into the window. Crona shielded his head from the glass daggers, then looked up.<p>

No one was there. He stared at the window, expecting to see the blood-thirsty reaper appear. He slowly turned his head to the center of the room, but kept his eyes fixated on the window. His eyes rattled in his head as he looked in the direction he was facing.

There he was. His hair covered his eyes, but Crona knew he was watching him.

A smile broke across Kid's face. Faster than a snake, he lunged at Crona's leg, pulling him away from his corner. Crona let out a high-pitched scream and clawed at the carpet, trying to resist the best he could. Kid threw Crona onto the bed, and immediately jumped on top of him. Before Kid could grab a hold of his thin wrists, Crona jabbed Kid in the side with his fist. Kid backed up to the foot of the bed, crouching down low, like a tiger preparing to strike. He shot himself at Crona, one hand on his neck, one hand on the pinkette's right wrist. Kid leaned closer to Crona's ear and whispered,

"Tonight, I'll make you mine~"

He slid his tongue into Crona's ear and ran it down his jaw line, finding it's way to Crona's lips.

With is free arm, Crona tried pushing Kid away, but he wouldn't budge. So instead, he tried pulling his hair, which turned Kid on even more. Crona kept his mouth shut tight, denying Kid of what he wanted. The reaper bit the pinkette's lip, making him squeal, which was muffled once Kid thrusted his tongue in his mouth. Crona didn't feel that it was right to bite his tongue, so instead he struggled more and pulled harder on Kid's hair.

The Shinigami was burning up, and decided he was done with these games. He jumped from the bed and started taking his shirt off. At first, Crona was relieved when he stopped his assault. Then his pale blue eyes grew wide with fear.

He placed his shirt on the dresser and kept his eyes locked onto the frightened creature laying on the bed. As the took off his pants (boxers still intact,) he placed his hands on the bed and leaned closer to Crona.

The pinkette couldn't move- he was petrified, inches away from the reaper's face. Then without warning, Kid latched onto Crona's shirt and ripped it off of his body. Crona gasped and put his arms over his chest.

Kid began tugging at his pant legs, surprisingly with little resistance. As he slid Crona's pants off from around his waist, thoughts raced through his head. Thoughts of everything he would do to him.

He looked up from Crona's chest to his eyes. There was so much fear in them, it could break the spirits of any poor soul caught in their gaze. But Kid didn't seem to be phased at all. All he cared about at that moment, was satisfying his sexual desires.

Without realizing it, Crona was completely naked. Kid deeply admired his thin figure, and took in his sweet scent. He gawked at Crona's member, finding it larger than he'd expected. Eight inches long, from the base to the circumcised head. But what really got him excited, was the fact that he already had an erection.

Making sure not to waste any time, he pulled his face from Crona's and down to his erect member.

His lips were dripping with saliva. His left hand gripped the inside of Crona's thigh, and his right hand was at the base of his shaft. He then took the organ into his mouth, letting his teeth lightly graze the skin every few seconds. He sucked and caressed his 8 inch member with his tongue, and absolutely loving the feedback from his victim. Crona gasped and clutched onto the sheets. He bucked his hips and arched his back, trying to fight off the feeling of euphoria preparing to drown his senses. Kid bobbed his head up and down, enjoying Crona's moans of pleasure and the taste of his precum.

However, Kid yearned for the same feeling he was giving Crona. Crona's moans grew louder and his breathing became more erratic. Before he could climax, Kid withdrew from him and began removing the black silky boxers he was still wearing. While he was doing so, Crona sprang from the bed and headed straight for the door. He unlocked the door and flung it open, desperately trying to escape from his rapist.

Once Kid was free from his boxers, he sprinted out the door after Crona. He was fumbling with the locks at the front door. Kid charged at him like a bullet train then tackled him to the ground. The two started fighting like savages. Crona screamed as he clawed at Kid's shoulders, while Kid tried pinning him down, to no avail.

Crona managed to squirm out of Kid's grasp and ran to the kitchen. He pulled out a salmon knife from the drawer and spun around facing kid. Holding the knife with both hands and shaking like a leaf, he pointed it at Kid's face, trying to keep him at bay. The reaper paused for a moment, and stared down at Crona.

"As if you had the guts to do it!"

Kid's voice deepened, seeming more like a growl than actual words.

And with that, Crona just fucking _lost it._

He let out a loud, malicious shriek and launched the knife straight at Kid. The knife found its way to Kid's shoulder, and left a deep gash in his flesh before clattering to the ground. Kid's reaction, however, was quite the opposite of what Crona was expecting. He winced, then smiled. His smile turned into a wide, demonic, toothy grin as his eyes narrowed.

Kid started laughing through his teeth, walking closer to Crona. He stared in awe.

'I just threw a _**knife**_ at him! Did he- _enjoy_ it or something?'

"My dear, you simply don't understand the situation you're in at all, do you?"

Kid spoke so properly. This freaked Crona out and was once again frozen in place. Even if he could move, there'd be no point in fighting back or running. He would lose.

"As you've probably guessed by now,"

Kid wrapped his hands around Crona's neck and was a mere inch or less from Crona's luminosity pale blue eyes. Then he spoke, his voice was so quiet, it was barely audible.

"nothing, not even pain is going to keep me from what I want. And what I want, is you."

Kid pulled Crona out of the kitchen and into the living room. He pushed him against a wall, and began licking and sucking aat his neck. He placed his hands on his shoulders and pushed down on him. Crona's knees gave in and he slumped to the floor. Kid put his hand behind Crona's heas and grabbed a handful of pink hair. With his other hand, he pryed open Crona's mouth. He tried to close his mouth again, but Kid kept his fingers in, despite the fact that his incisors were cutting into his skin like little saws.

Crona pushed on Kid's thighs with his hands, trying to send him backwards. His mouth was opening wider and wider as his jaw began to get tired. At last Kid managed to make a large enough opening for him to enter. He jerked his hips forward and forced himself passed the pinkette's lips. He moaned softly upon feeling the wet heat engulfing his penis.

Then Crona bit down on his cock. Kid let out an insanely loud scream of sheer, absolute pain. To try and explain just how loud and unsettling it was, his scream could have busted the eardrums of someone on the other side of the planet. It would've made Medusa slightly upset. Like, holy fucking shit, that has got to be painful.

Kid jumped back from Crona and fell to his knees, covering his bleeding cock. Crona wrapped his arms around his knees and started sobbing. Kid looked up at the crying boy. Instead of being apathetic, he watched him with eyes of malice and reprisal. At that moment, he wanted to hear him scream in anguish and agony. He wanted revenge. And he knew just how to make it happen.

Kid stood up and winced in pain from all his wounds. He limped over to Crona and kneeled down in front of him. Crona sniffled and looked up at him. Kid lightly put his hands on Crona's knees. They both smiled at each other, but for different reasons. Crona thought Kid was back to his normal self and trying to comfort him. Kid, on the other hand, was imagining how good it would feel being inside of Crona.

Crona was relieved for a moment, believing that the worst was over. Poor Crona, the worst has yet to come (no pun intended lol). Crona's smile faded and was replaced with a surprised expression mixed with a bit of pain as sharp nails embedded themselves into his skin. Kid spread the pinkette's legs par apart and inched in closer to his body, Crona was frantic at this moment and hitting the reaper's head with all of his power.

"God damn it, fucking stop!"

Kid screeched in Crona's face, but he continued bashing his fists into his skull. Kid aligned their hips and prepared himself for entering the young boy.

Crona started screaming and shrieking at Kid to prevent what he dreaded was to happen to him.

"Kid, stop! P-please! I don't know how to deal with th-"

Crona let out a blood curdlingly loud scream of sheer pain as soon as Kid thrusted into him. Crona kicked his legs and tried backing away but only pushed into the wall.

Kid swiftly moved his hands to Crona's hips to get a better purchase and continued pounding into him. He bit his lip and moaned in utter satisfaction.

Crona was in hell. He screamed even though his lungs felt like they were going to burst, and struggled under Kid's weight.

Kid slowly pulled Crona from against the wall until he was laying flat on his back. Each time he thrusted into Crona, his head would hit against the wall. Kid grunted and dove deeper into his shaking prey, making the pinkette's whole body quiver. When he was just beginning to get accustomed to the pain, Kid pulled out and held himself over Crona.

He looked into Crona's teary eyes with burning passion. They were both dripping with sweat and patches of blood covering their bodies.

Crona had a cut next to his right eyes, and it was dripping blood down his face. Kid traced the line of blood with his tongue and covered the wound in his saliva. He licked at the cut, taking in the salty, copper-like taste he'd been yearning for. Crona flinched as Kid let his tongue glide over Crona's eyelid. Kid kissed the young swordsman's forehead softly and lovingly. He ran his fingers through Crona's messy pink hair, smoothing out some of the tangles.

Kid leaned into his soft hair and inhaled his sweet aroma. A faint smell of cotton candy could be found under the heavy scent of blood and sweat that filled the room. He felt Crona calming down and becoming less tense. He took this opportunity to move somewhere more comfortable.

Kid picked him up bridal style and carried him into the bedroom. He laid him on the bed and covered him with a thin blanket. Kid then searched around in the darkness for his clothes. Once he got dressed, he left the house. Crona laid in silence for a few minutes, staring at the door and expecting Kid to return. After a while, he turned over in the bed and fell asleep.

Crona snapped his eyes open when he felt a cold needle peirce into his neck.

"Agh! W-what…"

Kid had returned, and had injected a strange, maroon colored liquid into Crona's bloodstream. Crona smacked the syringe out of Kid's grasp and slapped his hand over the tiny hole in his neck.

'W-what was that?"

Kid just smirked and commenced taking off his clothes.

Crona started getting uncomfortably hot. He threw the covers off the bed, and was already sweating. His vision became more vibrant and sharp. He was shaking, full of energy, and a bit horny.

"K-K-K-Kid… W-what was in that?"

Crona stuttered, afraid of the answer. Kid crawled on top of him, and whispered ever so quietly,

"Just a little something Dr. Stein made…"

Kid leaned in closer to Crona, who's breathing was shallow and fast.

"It should help you enjoy this more."

Crona didn't know what came over him, but he put a hand on Kid's shoulder and a hand behind his head then crushed the reaper's lips to his. Kid moaned and let his fingers play with the pinkette's long strands of asymmetrical pink hair. Crona wrapped a leg around Kid as their tongues explored inside each others' mouths.

Crona decided to take the initiative and reach down to Kid's cock and began massaging it. Kid flinched when he touched the wound, then moaned louder into Crona's mouth when he started pumping it faster. Kid started breathing deeper and louder so Crona stopped before he could burst. Kid whimpered when he quit, but instantly perked back up when Crona pushed him on his back.

Now Crona was on top and had a crazed look in his eyes. Crona gazed at the Shinigami's cock, and a drop of saliva fell from his lip onto Kid's chest. Kid looked a little nervous and stopped Crona from going down on him. Crona looked at him and knew what the problem was.

"Don't worry," Crona spoke seductively and boldly.

"I won't bite."

Crona then slid down to Kid's 8 inch erect member. He wrapped his fingers around the shaft and moved his hand up and down slowly. He traced the thick vein along his shaft with his tongue. Kid moaned and gripped onto the back of his pink haired head. Crona cupped his tongue around the head and began sucking up all of his pre-cum. Then without warning, Crona deep throated him and rubbed his tongue all along his shaft.

Kid clenched his fists and gasped from the wetness enveloping his cock. He pushed Crona's head down further, which made the pinkette gag. Kid was begging him to make him cum, gasping and moaning and pulling his hair. Crona flicked his tongue across his slit then came up to Kid's face. Kid was out of breath and slightly pissed from all the teasing. Crona had an impish look stamped on his face.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready for wha-"

Kid suddenly screamed as Crona push his cock into Kid.

Crona moaned deeply and pushed in farther.

_Isn't payback a bitch?_

His screams faded and the pain ebbed away, mixing with pleasure. Crona continued at a slow pace until Kid spoke up.

"C-Crona- please- faster…"

Without another word, Crona sped up, increasing the friction and heat between the two. As Crona slammed into him, Kid screamed louder with each thrust. Crona was nearing his release so he grabbed onto Kid's burning hot cock and pumped it furiously.

Kid's screams were reverberating in the room as he and Crona both reached their climax. After they both released their loads, Crona collapsed onto Kid's chest. Kid embraced Crona as he dozed off.

"Goodnight, little one." Kid's voice sounded soft and sincere. He smiled and brushed a few strands of hair behind Crona's ear. The pinkette then mumbled something. He couldn't quite make out exactly what he said, but it sounded like 'I love you.'

Kid chuckled sadly and shook his head when he heard his response.

"If only it were true… But for what its worth, I love you too."

**End.**

Yes… Fear the porn… Mwahahahaha! And if you want to know the meaning behind the title 'Birds', well here it is. A while ago I was reading a sexual fanfic and my dad walked up to me and asked what I was reading. I told him I was reading about birds. Very random… But yes! BIRDS!

See what I did there? Huh? I'll shut up now. Review please. Por favor. Whatever.


End file.
